Taylor's Chatroom
by levelgap
Summary: Taylor made a chatroom. A chatroom that connected her to other versions of her. (Sorry, can't think of anything interesting to write v )


***Warning* This story is created by Levelgap ; The characters, places, events, and other stuffs might not be the same on the original material and if you don't like it, Just don't read this!**

**Disclaimers : Worm is owned by Wildbow. Other references are owned by their respective owners. Contents not seen from anything else might be owned by me, mostly if it's literal nonsense.**

* * *

**Prologue**

After the hospital, I don't know what came to me but I just got an urge to create a social program. A simple chatroom that I still don't know what's the use of.

Then when I got release on the hospital, I quickly got to our old computer and start making that program.

Creating the program is strangely easy. Also, I manage to finish it after just an hour.

Now... I don't know why I am waiting for something to happen on the chatroom that I made. I am the only user of this self-created chatroom. Internet connection is poor on this area so I am sure nothing would even know this program.

Still, I waited, like I am anticipating something. I don't even know what.

Am I being so lonely that I am hoping a friend will somehow come and talk to me?

While I was thinking like that...

_***QWERTY joined the chatroom!**_  
_***Chronicle joined the chatroom!**_  
_***Incognito joined the chatroom!**_

**[QWERTY]** : Oh... what a weird chatroom. Why is it called Taylor's chatroom?  
**[Chronicle]** : I just saw this chatroom and I don't know why I am here. Anyway, hello anyone?  
**[Incognito]** : I don't know why I am wasting my time in this site. Also, what's with the name of this chatroom?

... I can't believe there would be other users of my own programs!

... Wait...

**[Chat Admin]** : Hello, who are you all?

After I typed that, I quickly stand up when I felt thirsty. I go to the fridge and take a cup of cold water to drink.

After that I go back to the old computer and look at their comments.

**[QWERTY]** : I'm Taylor.  
**[Chronicle]** : I'm Chronicle, the new hero on Brockton.  
**[Incognito]** : Incognito, the new hero on Brockton.

... what!? Wait, QWERTY is also named Taylor!?

... Maybe that's just a coincidence.

**[Chronicle]** : What a coincidence, my name is also Taylor.  
**[Incognito]** : Me too...

... Wait, all of them are named Taylor?

Don't tell me I made a chat program that only people named Taylor can access?

Wait... if I manage to do this, then I might be a cape! I am a parahuman!

... But what's with this weird ability? Ability to create a chat program that only people named Taylor can access? It's like a jackpot for the worst prize on a lottery!

What use is that?

While thinking like that, I look at my chatroom and frozed on the next posts that they made.

**[QWERTY]** : ... Let me guess, your names are Taylor Anne Hebert right?  
**[Incognito]** : ... Okay, how did you know about that?  
**[Chronicle]** : Wait Incognito, you are also named Taylor Hebert?  
**[Incognito]** : Also? ... Wait, you too?  
**[QWERTY]** : Ooops! Sorry, not just you two. I am also Taylor Anne Hebert.  
**[Incognito]** : WHAT!?

... What!?

* * *

After I calmed down, I quickly rearranged my thoughts about this.

The three "Me" are still talking at each other while I am still thinking about this.

So wait, I somehow made a chatroom that can only be accessed to some alternate versions of me?

I look at the chatroom and saw them sharing whatever they are on their lives.

Apparently, QWERTY was a version of me who can basically do anything she likes. She can basically mess with reality.

Incognito was a version of me that can make Waves or something. Basically, her waves are all monsters.

Chronicle was someone who have a lot of parahumans stuck on her mind and she can release them. One of them apparently have the ability to manipulate the boundaries.

These versions of me are all parahumans, though it seems like QWERTY was denying that she was one.

**[QWERTY]** : It seems like the Chat Admin is also an alternate version of ourselves. Also, it seems like there is a gift button on this chatroom, which also have a convenient function of putting real stuffs on this chatroom and sending it to the user that we want it to be received.  
**[Incognito]** : Oh really?  
**[Incognito]** : Chat Admin!  
**[Incognito]** : It seems like you are a Tinker version of me, maybe something to do with this chatroom. Anyway, you might need some things to help yourself.  
**[Incognito]** : I think you are still not heroing out there and if you really are me, I am sure you want to try it sooner or later.  
**[Chronicle]** : I asked Border to give me some bills to help you. Hope this helps you on your hero life Chat Admin!  
**[Incognito]** : So here are some items that my imp made. Hope this helps you for a little while.  
**[QWERTY]** : And now that they are done, here's also mine.

I was surprised when I heard a ping on the chatroom and saw an exclamation mark on my gift section. I click that icon and look at it.

**Gifts [!]**

**[Chronicle] (1)**  
**[Incognito] (6)**  
**[QWERTY] (3)**

I quickly click their names and saw a confirmation if I want to accept it or not.

Of course I click Yes and after that, I got a prompt on my Gift Box section.

Once again, I just made this chatroom program without me even knowing why I am doing this. I made some functions for this.

These are the simple Chat Function with emojis if they want to use it, Video Call, Image Capture to post pictures on the chatroom, Private Messaging, Gift Section, Gift Box Section, and Mini Games.

Well, I didn't put anything on the Mini Games so that was unavailable for now.

So the Gift Section is where the sender's gifts will go through while the Gift Box Section is where the users gifts will be put. It's like an inventory box on those RPGs.

I look at my Gift Box Section and raised an eyebrow at the contents I receive.

**[1,000,000 Dollars] - by Chronicle**  
**[Dimensional Pouch] - by Incognito**  
**[Gloves of Haste] - by Incognito**  
**[Boots of Speed] - by Incognito**  
**[Thief Lord's Mask] - by Incognito**  
**[Cloak of Concealment] - by Incognito**  
**[Box of Potions] - by Incognito**  
**[Infinity Computer Set] - by QWERTY**  
**[Weapon Cube] - by QWERTY**  
**[BS Ring] - by QWERTY**

... What's with all this items?

Well, this are just virtual gifts. Just data inside the computer. It can't be possible that I can take all of it out right?

... I pick the 1,000,000 Dollars on my Gift Box Section and got a choice if I want to delete it, take it, or just look at the description of it.

Of course I take it.

After I pick that option...

_***Thud***_

I was startled at the sound on my back and snap my head to that direction.

On my back are stacks of dollar bills on the ground. Neatly arranged.

"... Crap, I think these are real..."

****End of Prologue****

**A/N**

**So this is basically a story that I won't be continuing... Okay, I might continue but no promises!**

**The idea just hit me while I was still trying to think what to do about my other stories. Countless writer's block is giving me a headache.**

**So this is basically Taylor who made a chatroom to connect to her other versions. She can gift each other, and basically do things for the giggles.**

**If you are curious who are the three Taylors, these are all my versions of Taylor that I published on the internet.**

**Chronicle is the Taylor who can summon Touhou Characters, this can be seen on this site itself. The title of the story is Illusionary Mindscape.**

**Incognito is the version of Taylor that can make waves of monsters. It's one of my very first Worm quest on Spacebattles. It is still an ongoing quest though it was in a hiatus. The title of the quest is Waves.**

**QWERTY is the online name of the Taylor from my Worm fic on Spacebattles, titled I Hate Outside.**

**I want to use other versions of Taylors on the FF net, SB, and SV but I don't have the permission of their authors to do that and I am not shameless enough to just use it.**

**This story have no relation to the original Worm fics that I used. Meaning, this is not connected to those stories and this can be considered as an AU on those stories.**

**If you want me to use other versions of Taylor, just give me the permission to do so on the reviews or PM. Of course I will read the story of that version of Taylor first before using it on this story. I need to learn them first so I can only have small mistakes on their info. Well, I can't perfectly replicate their personality on my stories because I am not that good of a writer, and I tried but always failed and worse.**

**Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


End file.
